my_hero_academia_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jin Mayuzumi
Jin Mayuzumi is a student at U.A High. He is currently enrolled in General Education program, Class 1-D. 'Appearance' Jin's sports and martial arts background has lead to his body developing a notable lean muscle appearance. He has jet black hair, styled in an unruly manner. His eyes are a light hazel tone, more often appearing of amber tone. Jin's ears are pierced. A pair of piercings are visible on his right ear and a singular one on his left. On his right lobe is a hanging black cross and a second piercing slightly higher on his ear is a metal stud. On his left is a black stud. He has the beginnings of a hikae style tattoo over the his left pectoral area depicting a black background and cherry blossom flowers. Jin's everyday attire mostly consists of simple street fashion combinations. If there was a notable distinction, it might be his preference to wear Japanese sports jerseys, as well as the color red. Jin's demeanor is often labelled as that of a delinquent. His walk carries the confidence and swagger one would see in the lesser savory types. His stare has been noted to being intense or intimidating to some. He has also been noted to have a captivating presence. Personality ESTP. Thrill-Seeker Personality. The Doer. Jin is in constant search of adrenaline, but most times anything that causes some excitement will do. Jin is mostly uninterested in the trivial aspects of day to day life, which often leads him to play the part in sparking something interesting. Jin is blunt with his words. His exposure to the underbelly of society has shaped his way to carry his opinions. Most of the time, this means speaking informally and foregoing the respect the Japanese culture is noted for. He is consistent towards any individual, unless absolutely mandatory. Jin possesses a fiery personality to accompany his quirk. His search for thrill is mostly satisfied when he is engaged in some form of competition. Be it in any sport or combat, those are the moments he lives for. Jin thrives under pressure, something he learned from his experience in sports at an early age. The more there is at stake, the better he is compelled to perform. Combat and Equipment Jin's combat is heavily focused on kicks, to make the best use of his quirk. Jin employs the many martial arts he has been practiced in over the years. In order to make the best use of his time, he bypassed most of the techniques that would not focus on the legs and thus was able to encompass a larger amount of martial arts. He is able to seamlessly transition between most kick-using martial arts such as: Muay Thai, Savate, Tae-Kwon Do, Karate, Capoeira, etc. 'Backstory' Jin was born an only child to a reputable, well accommodated family of heroes. Although possessing fairly common quirks, they had managed to attain success in the industry as well. His father possessed the Pyrokin quirk and came from a long line of heroes, which had amassed a considerable fortune which now was in his hands to supplement the money he and his wife made. His mother possessed the Hot Foot quirk with which Jin himself was born. Both his parents managed to get into UA via recommendations, something they set as a standard for Jin. Jin had been given the life many and all would wish for as his every necessity had been met. While not having the brightest aptitude for academics, he had great physical talent. To his parent’s liking, it was well documented as he was a multi-sport athlete with several championships under his belt, ranging through different sports. These included soccer, volleyball, taekwondo and basketball. His time in sports formed the backbone of Jin's personality as he grew up in extremely competitive environments. During this time Jin gained the ability to stay cool under pressure. He was able to make the observation that most close games would come down to who could handle pressure more effective. He worked and focused on becoming the reliable closer, of clutch player instead of striving for the spotlight as the team's ace (Although inevitably sometimes finding himself in this position in numerous occasions). His background in sports had also undoubtedly helped his physique, as he managed to outgrow his father by the age of 14, already measured at six feet then. The time investment that went into sports, as well as the struggles he faced in school eventually began to take a toll. His interest had began to shift towards independence and social activities with his friends, where his parents would have him practice and dedicate himself to his craft. The controlling and strict measures taken by Jin’s parents eventually backfired as he began to skip class, practice and other scheduled activities to hang out with some unsavory types. His delinquent behavior became increasingly frequent up to the point it became apparent to his otherwise blind parents. It was later confirmed by letters from school and in one instance, police intervention. None of this activity was kept on the record because of his father’s influence, however his parents began to micromanage his schedule personally. Jin eventually decided to act against their will in the only way he could, and begun to perform badly and fail his classes on purpose until his parents would hear him out. Concerned over losing control of his son, Jin's father considered sending him away to a military bootcamp in the United States. Jin's mother was able to persuade him not to, and finally they decided to hear him out. After a heartfelt conversation, they agreed to several terms. As long as Jin would perform his tasks satisfactorily, they would allow Jin to decide what to do with his free time as long as it did not include any law-breaking. He is, however, in a constant struggle between what is expected of him from his parents and the situations his environment put him in as Jin retained some of his friends from the underbelly of Tokyo, which undoubtedly continue to influence his behavior. Chapter I: Antagonist Jin found himself in the heart of many conflicts. His polarizing personality came heavy to those who did not share a likelihood with him. Jin had his fair share of animosity during this time with other aspiring youths. Jin's time during this chapter could be considered mildly eventful. He saw himself involved in multiple incidents, some of which forced him to engage in vigilante activities. Other events, were even more uncommon for Jin. He travelled to Sapporo to parttake in the Annual Winter Festival. Despite his protests, he was able to enjoy an interesting evening with some unlikely individuals. Jin's travels were not limited to Japan. Upon hearing of the International World Tournament, Jin decided to try his luck and made his way to Europe. He enlisted himself in the event, receiving a bye for the first round. His first fight, taking place in the second round, was against a familiar face in Shirou Ahiru. It was the one inidividual Jin had taken a particular liking to while in Sapporo, as he'd been the victim of several jests in his name. As the battle raged on between fire-filled kicks and sonic quacks, Jin's competitive fire had taken the best of him and prompted him to taunt and insult Shirou, which would ultimately lead to Shirou giving a speech towards Jin about friendship. The speech reached Jin, in ways he had not expected. Shirou's retaliation was delivered, and Jin took punishment in the form of mutilation as the duck had his way with Jin's face. The fight escalated to new heights. Jin managed to land a definitive strike on Shirou, setting his feathers on fire through the use of his quirk. Despite gaining the momentum for the first time in the fight, the blood loss had been too much, not even his adrenaline pumping had saved him from his fate. On his last minute of consciousness, Jin rushed to put out Duck's fire, sacrificing the match in the process. The act was carried in an attempt to salvage their friendship. Chapter II: U.A. High ''' - '''Notable Interactions * Raitaro Kori - An individual that seems to repeatedly cross paths with Jin, a clash of personalities takes place with every encounter. * Shirou Ahiru - An acquaintance that seems to bring the best out of Jin. The one individual that Jin considers a pure soul. Trivia * Jin's favorite color is red. * Jin's favorite sport is volleyball. * Jin's favorite snack is pocky. * Jin's favorite drink is almond bubble tea. * Jin's favorite holiday is Halloween. * Jin's known pet peeves: Extremely crowded areas, Hot weather, and Unreasonable Abuse. * Jin's known motivations: Thrill, Attention, Renown, Girls, Freedom, and Money. * Despite popularity with girls, Jin's relationships have never lasted longer than a month. Category:Characters